


Between the Lines

by scorpion22



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion22/pseuds/scorpion22
Summary: Jenkins and Cassandra are keeping a secret from the other. How long will they be able to keep it and what will the others reaction be? Especially with Stone pining after Cassandra? Read and review and remember I own nothing.





	Between the Lines

I have quickly fallen in love with Cassandra and Jenkins and couldn’t help, but feel inspired to write a story about them. I own nothing and please enjoy. 

Chapter 1

“I keep trying to get Cassandra’s attention, but she just seems to always be trying to slip away whenever I even get the chance to try to ask her out,” exclaimed Jacob as he walked with Ezekiel through the annex ignoring Jenkins as they passed him by. Jenkins went stiff as they left the room, trying to ignore what Mr. Stone had said as he waited knowing everyone would be asleep soon. For what Jacob didn’t know was that Cassandra was already spoken for. The relationship was a secret, not one of them knew about it, but that was because Eve, Flynn, and the other two librarians chose not to see the signs. Nothing was hidden they all just chose not to see what was right in front of their eyes.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stone, but Cassandra’s attention is already taken,” thought Jenkins though in that moment he wasn’t sorry at all letting his thought be consumed by her. Sometimes, Jenkins would do that, just start thinking of her, be consumed by it, and others he just stared at her. Cassandra was like a goddess to him, a ray of light that shined like diamonds before his eyes. Sometimes, Jenkins didn’t understand how no one saw what was happening, that the relationship they shared was a secret still when they held nothing back. They were side by side all the time, Jenkins would look at her, toss her small glances no one else received, but still no one seemed to notice. All because Jenkins was convinced that they just chose not to.  
“None of it matters though because we are together. What they think doesn’t matter,” thought Jenkins again thinking of Cassandra and the way she would look at him sometimes while everyone chose to ignore those smiles, those sultry looks, and the blush of her cheeks when their fingers would touch without trying. They didn’t flaunt what they had, but Jenkins just couldn’t see how the others could not see it as he continued to watch the clock. Jenkins and Cassandra had come to one conclusion that the others would continue to ignore it until they couldn’t anymore and until then this would just have to be their secret. They wouldn’t let their ignorance block the happiness they found together though sometimes it was harder then it seemed. Jenkins thought of it all as the ticking of the clock got louder the longer he waited.  
They had been dating or courting as Jenkins liked to call it for nearly eighteen months, it had become their secret, for so many reasons, all that seemed so ridiculous now. One being that they weren’t sure how their surrogate family would react when they finally realized, not that they cared.  
“I love you,” they had both already said, meaning it completely, devotedly; Cassandra had uttered those sacred words first, Jenkins would never forget it, the way her eyes had sparkled with tears of fear that he wouldn’t feel the same.  
“I love you too,” Jenkins had said immediately, not letting her process it as he took her into his arms in that moment holding her, repeating it under his breath over and over smiling with she started to giggle excitedly with happiness. They loved each other and though they would have loved to tell the other librarians that, they were waiting, waiting until the time was right hoping they would accept it, but each prepared if they wouldn’t.  
That was why Jenkins stood in the annex silently pretending to work watching the clock out of the corner of his eye.  
“Where is she?” thought Jenkins glancing at the clock knowing the others would be falling asleep now after today’s difficult mission. They wouldn’t interrupt his plans for Cassandra and himself. In that moment, Cassandra stepped quietly into the annex her feet bare. She looked ravishing her dress a tight pink and black, her legs bare. Her heels were in her hands, so she wouldn’t make a sound and turning to face him they shared a smile.  
“I was beginning to wonder if you were coming,” said Jenkins keeping nothing from her as his eyes ran over her appreciating her beauty in that moment as she slipped on her pumps before moving to his side. Cassandra glowed as she approached him, his eyes running over her always made her feel so beautiful, so wanted. He did it in a way that other men didn’t. He didn’t ogle her, Jenkins was always her gentleman, her knight to protect her, and when he looked at her it wasn’t just sexual. It was loving and something she had never experienced before that was why she wrapped her arms around him swiftly kissing his cheek.  
“Sorry, Stone was waiting outside my room; he talked my ear off. I had to pretend to go to sleep and sneak out,” said Cassandra pouting slightly as he pulled her closer.  
“A downside to keeping our secret,” whispered Jenkins kissing her pout away until she showed him that grin he loved. They kissed passionately after a moment her fingers gripping his hair quickly messing it up, but he didn’t mind. After a moment, they parted both smiling as her hands smoothed over his lapels before hugging him close. She knew how Stone’s advances towards her irked him, it was when his more possessive side shown through, and in other places a very dominate side that before she hadn’t known he’d had, but liked immensely.  
“Jenkins, you know I don’t want his attention…I hope that assures you,” whispered Cassandra looking up into his eyes watching them soften with a nod.  
Gently, he brought one hand from his lapels, and letting his lips linger he kissed the back of her hand.  
“Come, my love, we’re supposed to be on a date,” whispered Jenkins turning her to face the outer door their destination already set as he strode forward.  
“You’re still not going to tell me where we’re going are you?” smiled Cassandra receiving only a kiss in response before he ushered her through the door following her. It was moments like this that she loved. Jenkins was always surprising her, he treated her like a queen, and protected her in ways she never thought anyone would. At first, Cassandra had been hesitant to start anything, so had he, but both for their own reasons. Jenkins, at first, couldn’t get over their age difference, but that was a hurdle that they got through quickly. It was Cassandra’s worries that took longer. She just couldn’t stop thinking about her brain grape as she liked to call it, she was going to die, and she wondered if it was right to lead Jenkins on only to have him lose her. Jenkins had been the one to break her of that thought. He told her that she was fighter and he believed she could fight this as impossible as it may seem. His faith in her made her believe and it made her take a chance. With him. Cassandra couldn’t help thinking of that as he led her through the door; she couldn’t remember feeling happier. She found out where they were going as soon as they arrived. It was beautiful. They appeared in an alleyway, but the second they stepped out of it they were there. In a quaint little square with a fountain filled with running water. Cassandra was instantly mystified. At first, Cassandra didn’t know where they were, but stepping away from her love she examined her surroundings.  
It was then that she realized where they were; they were in Venice.  
“Sei tutto per me, Cassandra, ti amo,” whispered Jenkins coming up behind her to whisper it in her ear his hands laid gently along her waist. Cassandra leaned back into his chest tears already brimming her eyes.  
“I don’t speak Italian, but I love it,” breathed Cassandra leaning heavy against him knowing he would understand her meaning just as she understood his without needing to be fluent in Italian smiling brilliantly as he kissed her cheek.  
“Tell me what it means anyway though,” said Cassandra making him laugh. She quickly joined in feeling as he squeezed her hand as their fingers intertwined. She turned her head, so she could look into his eyes, she loved his eyes, and she wanted to see them in that moment. Jenkins took that opportunity to kiss her one hand touching her cheek as they leaned in close.  
“You’re everything to me. I love you,” whispered Jenkins making her tilt her head just slightly accepting a kiss. For a moment then, it didn’t matter that this love they shared had to remain a secret, it didn’t matter that everyone seemed not to want to know what was happening between them; they were madly in love and they both knew their time could end at any moment, so they cherished it. This was their time whether anyone approved or not.  
“I love you, too,” breathed Cassandra letting his arm wrap around her as he led her through the square her head nestled on his shoulder. They walked in a silence that wasn’t really a silence. Hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, they were content as they took each step. Jenkins led them, one, because Cassandra had never been to Venice, and two, because he had yet another surprise for her that she knew nothing about. Jenkins liked surprising her. They found themselves near the water the lights sparkling around them and it was then that he found Cassandra looking at him almost hesitantly.  
“Do you think they’ll ever accept us…that we’ll be able to tell them maybe soon?” whispered Cassandra refusing to look him in the eye. They were close to his destination, but stopping Jenkins peered down at her moving a strand of hair behind her ear. This made her finally look at him and though there were not tears in her eyes, Cassandra looked scared; she didn’t want to lose the others in any way anymore then he did. Pulling her close, Jenkins held her without saying a word, he knew that was what she needed.  
He kissed her temple in response making her look at him.  
“Is that what worries you?” said Jenkins.  
“I don’t want to have to keep this from them forever. I love you, I want them to know it, and then…we wouldn’t have to sneak around. But what if they don’t accept us or we can never tell them,” said Cassandra her words rushed nearly frantic until he pulled her close letting her bury her head in his chest. She didn’t cry, but Jenkins could feel her. She was shaking not from tears, but she was so worked up she just couldn’t seem to stop. Jenkins ran his fingers through her hair, he knew she liked when he did that, and hoped it would calm her down. It did, tremendously, and it made her look at him. Softly, she gave him a smile which he returned. Jenkins brought her to kiss him his hands secure on her back and after they held each other. Keeping this secret was not easy, but together, they managed to make it easier.  
“Eventually, we will be able to tell them the truth, my love, we just have to give it time. And no matter what happens nothing will change. You and I are meant to be,” said Jenkins having the overwhelming urge to kiss her as he spoke.  
Jenkins gave into that temptation as he slid his hands to cradle her face then moving to her neck he brought her lips to his. They kissed slow, sensually, his tongue seductively swiping over her bottom lip gaining entrance to her mouth.  
“Nothing else matters, only you and I,” breathed Jenkins barely parting from her to say it before delving into the kiss again letting her hands grip the lapels of his suit until their lips parted again.  
“No more unhappy thoughts, let’s enjoy our time out…just you and I,” said Jenkins hugging her close watching as she nodded with a contented sigh before offering him a smile. They walked on in silence, Jenkins holding her as if he thought she might fall, and Cassandra enjoying it immensely. They felt content again, happy; in a way they hadn’t been before they found each other. They walked hand in hand as Jenkins led her forward stopping at a little bridge.  
She started to cross, but he held her back. He seemed to be waiting for something, Cassandra stood next to him about to ask him what when suddenly she saw it.  
“Jenkins?” whispered Cassandra looking at him with wonder in her eyes not understanding until the gondola floated on the water next to them.  
“I believe you mentioned to me once about wanting to go on a gondola ride, to see Venice on the water. I thought we could do that together,” whispered Jenkins watching the smile spread across her face. Suddenly, Cassandra was jumping into his arms showing the type of excitement he loved to see on her face before slowly he helped her into the gondola before they were on their way.


End file.
